


As If You Were Here

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-TRoS, Sexual Content, Smut, TRoS Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: Finn and Rey are connected through the force and although they are away for some time, their bond is strengthened with every moment.Contains spoilers for TROS, obviously.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars), finnrey - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> That kiss never happened in this because I really don’t feel like dealing with it lol. This starts around when Rey would have left for tatooine to bury the lightsabers. Mostly Finn POV.

Eyes slowly fluttered open as Finn stared at the ceiling of his small, but spacious enough room on base. The only sound present was his soft breathing and the low hum of the heating unit in the room. The moonlight made its way into the room through the small windows and Finn was able to make out the different panels of the ceiling. He turned his head and saw the hallway lights were seeping through the doors into his room. 

“Maybe someone left the lights on,” he thought to himself as he got up, but not before noticing that he was still clad in his daily outfit. “Must’ve dozed off for a bit,” he sighed before making his way towards the doors, trying to rub out the tiredness from his eyes, but not before grabbing a flashlight. Finally reaching the door panel he unlocked it and it slid open as his eyes took a moment to adjust to the bright lights of the hallways. Silently cursing whoever thought it was a good idea to put the light controls at the end of the hallway, he slowly made his way over. 

Upon reaching the end of the hallway, he managed to turn off the lights when the doors slid open. “That’s odd, this hallway looks different,” he mused before proceeding through. Once he’d gotten over the threshold, the doors behind him shut themselves and he was in another set of hallways. Moving his light source around, Finn was able to find another panel and flicked on the lights, thankfully these weren’t so bright. He quickly turned around and noticed that the doors he came through were gone. 

With his surroundings finally clear and visible to him, he noticed these were the hallways of the Falco because of the extensive time he’s spent on board. He could practically walk around blindfolded he knew the Falcon so well. “This must be a dream,” he thinks as he makes his way towards the main hold. With every step he takes he hears a voice slowly becoming louder and clearer as he rounded the corner. Recognizing that voice he can’t help but smile as he finally enters the room. 

“Rey.” He says, both as a question and a statement. She was hunched over reading one of the Jedi texts she took with her ever since returning from her mission to find the legendary Jedi Luke Skywalker out loud to herself. He thought she looked so radiant in her white tunic and drapes, as if it were freshly cleaned and pressed moments ago. Her hair was still somewhat wet from what he assumed was her shower, but he stopped himself from thinking further about a nude Rey dripping from water she would have once valued so much. 

Rey slowly looked up, after being startled and quickly regaining her composure, recognizing him, her eyes widened and her lips slowly curved up into a smile. “Finn…” she managed to whisper out as she quickly got up from her seat and made her way over to him.

Finn made his way over and the two met halfway and enveloped one another in a hug that lingered before pulling away. Rey was the first to speak. “What are you doing here Finn? How’d you get here?”

Trying to come up with an answer, Finn just told her how he managed to get there, going through the hallway doors and all, and that seemed to have satisfied her and she didn’t question him further. She grabbed his hands and led them both to the seats by the Dejarik table. 

Finn spoke up and asked, looking right into Rey’s eyes “Where are we? I mean I know we’re on the Falcon, but where are we headed?” 

Before Rey was able to respond, BB-8 rushes into the room, and upon recognizing Finn was there, began to happily and excitedly chirp nonsense. Finn, although surprised, bent down and greeted BB-8 and gave him a few rubs and plucked at his attena, as if he were a household pet. Patting the head of BB-8, Finn tried to calm the droid down with a beaming smile. “Okay buddy okay. Yes I’m glad to see you too. Yes, yes I’ll tell Poe about your adventures with ‘Miss Rey.’”

At the mention of “Miss Rey,” Rey blushed and tried to hide her embarrassment, but Finn didn’t seem to notice. Clearly her throat she urged BB-8 to give them some space and that he ought to return back to make sure they were still on course.

The droid happily obliged, zooming back into the cockpit of the Falcon, leaving Finn and Rey in the main hold. “As I was going to say before BB came in and gushed over you, we’re heading to Tatooine,” she exhaled a breath before breathing in again, “I'm going to bury Luke and Leia’s sabers, I think that’s what they would’ve wanted.” 

Finn couldn’t help but beam at that. “That’s very thoughtful of you, seeing as I’m here now, I guess I’ll be joining you guys!” 

“I guess you are! We should be arriving in a while, I was about to go get some shut eye until you showed up, but I’m not complaining.” She giggled as she got that last part out staring into Finn’s soft brown eyes.

The two simply conversed and shared laughs and stories of what they had been up to ever since they separated, talking about anything and everything from power converters to holovids they managed to watch on their free time. Finn felt content being here, the girl he loved with him as they just enjoyed themselves without a care in the world. 

After a while and their conversation died down, Rey asked Finn. “Now that you’re here, I just remembered you were going to tell me something before we were so rudely interrupted.”

Finn said nothing as they sat side by side as she slowly inched closer into his space. As he noticed she was getting closer, he began to slowly inch closer as well and before long they were practically breathing on one another. All he could muster was a soft whisper. “That can wait…”

Finn lifted his hands and cupped her face staring into her beautiful kind eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they faced one another. Unsure of who made the move with Finn pulling Rey’s face up and Rey pulling Finn down, their lips softly met in a kiss. It was warm, it was sweet, and it felt amazing to finally have their lips connected in a sweet embrace. After what seemed too short for either of them, they pulled away with smiles adorning both their faces and foreheads touching.

“Hey…” Finn whispered.

“Hi.” Rey replied as her cheeks heated up as well as Finn’s.

Their trance would be interrupted as Finn heard his name being called.

_Finn! Finn wake up! You’re gonna be late for the meeting! ___

__Before Finn was able to say anything to Rey, his vision blurred and he slowly opened his eyes. The door was open and there was Poe leaning on the doorway with a shit-eating grin. “Did I wake you up from your fantasy with the lovely ‘Miss Rey’ as BB likes to call her?” He teases._ _

__Finn simply ignored his mention of Rey and mumbled out. “Kriff sakes Poe, I was having such a good dream.”_ _

__“Well you can tell me about it later, we have a meeting in,” he checks the time “, about ten minutes! So hurry up and get ready!”_ _

__Before Finn could respond, Poe had already left and closed the door on him. Finn got ready for the day and wished to dream of Rey again before finally leaving his room and down the halls._ _


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Finn visits Rey again in his “dreams” and believing it is just a dream, is emboldened and decides to act.

After a busy day around base as co-general to Poe, Finn was exhausted and the only thing he was looking forward to was to get cleaned up and settle down onto his bed and let sleep consume him and hopefully bring him back to that wonderful dream he was having although the had his doubts. Making his way down the hallway, Finn recalls those moments in his dream before he was transported into the arms of Rey and a small blush crept up his cheeks.

Not far from the entrance into his room he heard a familiar voice call out to him. “Finn! Wait up!”

So he turned around and was greeted with the sight of Rose who looked out of breath as she slowed down from her jog on her way towards him.

“Rose? What’s wrong? Does Poe need something??”

Catching her breath Rose and wiping a few strands of hair out of her way, she spoke up. “Nothing’s wrong, Poe, ahem I mean _the general_ ,” at that she lets out a small chuckle, “ just wanted me to inform you that he’s gotten a transmission from Rey and BB-8 saying that they’ve finished their little journey and are currently on their way back here.”

At the mention of Rey, Finn practically jumped up with excitement. Rey’s gonna be back soon! Maybe he can really kiss her like he had in his dreams! He couldn’t help but smile widely, but tried to hide his excitement in front of Rose who was oblivious to Finn’s reaction to the news. Forcing himself to calm down, he calmly replied. “Oh? How long until they’re back, and is there anything else the General wants me to know?”

“He says they should be back a little before sunset here tomorrow and that you were to meet with him at noon to go over some details, I trust you know what these ‘details’ are?”

“Yes, thank you Rose.”

“At your service, _co-general_!” Rose teases before setting off.

“Rose!” Finn called out to which Rose turned around. “Go get some rest, you look like you surely need it.” He smiles at her and when it looked like she would protest, probably saying she needed to finish up some repairs on the starfighters, Finn cut her off “, _co-general’s_ order” trying to give her a serious look, but failing completely which she returned with a grin and set off for good.

He had finally made it to his room and quickly entered his passcode into the panel and stepped over the threshold, his bed a welcome sight, but shook his head, trying to regain his focus, he had to clean up before he can collapse on his bed, so he did just that. He entered the bathroom attached to his room and quickly showered and cleaned himself up and jumped into bed. Before long sleep overtook him.

He opened his eyes, but now he wasn’t lying down in his bed, in fact he wasn’t even anywhere near his room. As his vision cleared, he saw the familiar flash of blue lights passing by. Looking around he noticed that he was in the gunners seat of the Falcon. The same seat he was in when helping Rey escape the First Order on Jakku and then Poe when they went after a lead.

Getting up out of the seat, Finn climbed up on out, which each step of the ladder emitting a satisfying klunk. Reaching the top, Finn straightened himself out and proceeded to make his way towards the main hold, where he hoped to find the one person he so desired to see.

Upon reaching said room, he noticed she was there again, in the same seat, although this time she wasn’t reading anything and it seemed as if she was expecting him. He would be lying to himself if he said she didn’t look as amazing as ever, seemingly radiant and her skin clear as day and he was able to make out the tiny freckles that dotted her face that he found adorable, the way she slowly lit up at the sight of seeing him could have sent him to an early grave with how it made his heart beat rapidly inside.

Rey lightly patted the seat next to her as to invite him over and he was over in a few strides and sat down comfortably and gave her a small side hug.

As if she had remembered his previous dream, she leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips, which gave Finn the all clear seeing as he didn’t need to repeat what he’d done the night before, he leaned back in, this time wrapped his right arm around her waist as to pull her in and deeply kissed her, and feeling a tad bit bold, asked for access into her mouth with his younger to which she happily obliged and their tongues danced around one another as the moment slowly turned heated.

Believing this was a dream, Finn grew even bolder and slowly slipped his left hand down her stomach and up under her tunic, lightly grazing some skin before he made his way back down and oh so slowly went under the waistband of her trousers, to which caught Rey off guard. “FINN!” Her eyes widened and then softened, mouth agape at the surprise, but Finn continued his trek down past her neatly trimmed thatch of hair and finally reaching his destination. Sliding his fingers delicately over her cunt elicited a small moan and gasp from Rey into his mouth as she lightly rolled her eyes back. “Wait… yeah keep doing, that feels really good.”

Finn didn’t know much about pleasing a woman, but he had heard stories from Poe when he had gotten too much to drink and Finn, deciding not to indulge in alcohol because of the one too many headaches it gave him, had went on tirades about ways to possibly pleasure Rey if they ever decide to “stop stalling, get a room and fuck it out” as Poe would say.

Trying not to think of Poe and instead of what he was taught, Finn began working at Rey’s cunt as she squirmed under his hands. Taking a peek down he saw the once clean white trousers she donned were soaked in juices, he rather felt proud of himself.

After what seemed like eons, Finn has begun to rub at the bundle of nerves at her nub and slowly thrusted a finger inside of her to which she bucked up and let out a long soft moan into his ear as she nibbles at his earlobe. “Yesssss peanut, that feels so good, don’t stop.”

And he didn’t.

After fingering her for a while, Finn stuck another finger in as she began to more and more grind on his hands as he worked her. He was now running her clit with his thumb and kept pumping in and out of her. With the combined efforts of his hands and his lips on hers, Rey finally orgasmed, her body shook as the walls of her cunt contracted around his two fingers. The juices from her had coated his hand and with their foreheads touching, Rey let out a contented sigh and smiled, looking into his soft eyes.

It was Rey’s turn now to return the favor, reaching down to his trousers, she quickly undid the restraints and palmed him which elicited a hiss from Finn.

Rey also didn’t know much, but she was also there when Poe has gotten drunk and went on his tirades, only she heard from the likes of Jessika Pava and even Tallie Lintra who was also equally as drunk, urging her to seize the moment with Finn and that they would make the cutest couple in the resistance, to which he would blush and remain quiet as well as give her some pointers for when the time would inevitably come they said.

She worked his soft hands on the length of his shaft as it slowly filled with blood and within moments it was standing at a salute. Rey practically salivated at the sight of him, and wrapped her hand around his length and began to pump him. Giving him a mischievous grin, she bend over and put the tip inside of her mouth, slowly swirling her tongue around the head as their juices mixed. Feeling braver than ever, Rey got off the seat and kneeled down onto the floor and looked up into Finn reassuring eyes and she took his length, inch by inch into her mouth, and all the way to the base. Her throat relaxed around as if it fit perfectly inside her and she pulled back. Eyes still locked, Rey began to bob up and down on his length.

One of her hands went to work under her mouth as she pumped and sucked on him. Her other hand went and grabbed onto his left one and led it to the top of her head, as if to give him some control and after she intertwined her hand with his.

Shortly after, Finn gave her a warning that he was close, and Rey chose to ignore his warning, desperately wanting to taste his seed. He was able to understand and a few more moments later, Finn released, his seed filling her mouth.

Looking up at Finn while she practically milked him for every drop, she release him from her mouth with an audible _pop!_ and gave him a wide smile, with some of his seed making its way out as she opened her mouth, her tongue covered in the substance and with some even dropping out from the corner of her lips.

She pushed the droplets back into her mouth and closed her mouth, swallowing his seed in a single gulp all the while smiling at him and he back at her.

Finn pulled her back up to sit next to him and the two of them cuddled for a moment.

Time passes and the two conversed some more.

Rey has noticed that Finn was becoming hard again and she was also getting turned on as well, so she whispered into his ear. “I want you to fuck me right here on this table.” Finishing her plead with “please.”

Finn wasted no time and bolted up, picked Rey up and sat her down on the Dejarik table, but not before getting a few squeezes in of her firm but soft, supple arse to which she yelped in surprise and grinned at him.

“Be Careful not to make a mess Finn! Chewie would kill me if I got this place dirty, lest it be from us fucking.”

Finn chuckled. “Well maybe you should’ve told me that before, I’ll help you clean it up though. We should be more careful not to reset the game, me and Poe still haven’t beaten Chewie, he must be chea—“

Rey silences him with a searing kiss as he pulled in his jacket to bring him closer to her. The two of them worked on getting one another undressed, before they silently opted to ignore undressing, eager to finally lose their virginity with someone they deeply cared for.

Finn shrugged off his jacket and Rey worked to pull his pants down to his ankles, pushing with her legs to last half of the way down there. Finn pushed the two drapes that were normally cross against her chest to the side of her arms and lifted her tunic high enough to expose her breasts to him. While he marveled at them and took them into his hands, fitting perfectly as he cupped them and fondled with the peaks, Rey managed to push her trousers down and off so she would be able to wrap her legs around him and assist in any thrusting he would do.

She had become extremely wet that her cunt glistened in the light. Finn finally lined himself up. “I’m gonna go slow mkay? I don’t want to hurt you so tell me if it hurts.”

“Finn you fool, you can never hurt me, now get on with it, I need you inside me.”

Finn bent down and kissed her and Rey reached down, moving his length in a way that it would be coated in her juices before she finally positioned the head at her entrance.

With her hand around his length to help, Finn slowly entered her and he felt euphoria, but that would not compare as he pushed further side of her.

Sheathed to the hilt, the two of them looked at one another with small smiles.

“This feels perfect.” They both days in unison which caused them to let out a soft chuckle.

Before long Finn was properly pumping in and out of her cunt and hitting all the right spots inside. Her tits bounced in the air and that just worked to turn Finn on even more as he grasped them and began to lick and such them, occasionally burying his face in the valley between her breasts with one arm wrapped around her back.

With each slap of skin and every grunt, the couple was nearing their edge. Finn removed one of his hands and reached in between them and worked at her nub. “Kriff!! Yes yes yes Finn!” Rey shouted as she went over the edge. Her walls contracting around Finns member finally sent him over the edge as he spilled his seed inside her as she kept them locked in an embrace with her strong legs around him.

The two were panting heavily and smiled at one another before sharing one last kiss as Finn picked her up off the table, pulled out, and set her down onto the seats.

“That. Was. Amazing.” Finn managed to get out.

“Yes it was.” Rey agreed as she further nuzzled into his side.

Finn woke up with a startle, his body was covered in sweat but it wasn’t hot in his room. It was still dark out but he was able to make out his surroundings and it was definitely his room. His length was also feeling sore but he didn’t recall anything happening when he was alone in his room. Feeling he needed to clean himself up, again, he made his way over to his bathroom.

“Damn it, I must’ve had a wet dream about Rey,” he mumbled to himself as he walked over.

While distracted, Finn did not notice another person had made their way to the bathroom with him. They wrapped their arms around his waist and nuzzled into his shoulder. “Hey peanut,” the voice spoke into his shoulder but he could hear it clear as day. Quickly he turned around and saw who it was.

“REY?! What are you doing here?!?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Randomly threw in Tallie in there because I decided she should be alive at least, and she probably has experience *wink wink* so she could teach Rey a thing or two because she knows a thing or two. Why introduce a cool woman pilot into the movies and just kill her off? And we never see Jessika Pava after the first movie so that’s lame. 
> 
> Anyways, enough of that. Next chapter will be some shower smut and most likely Rey finally returning and Finn and Rey talk in person instead of through their force bonds although they’ll talk about the bond for sure. 
> 
> If there’s any error, please let me know! Cheers!


	3. Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showers and returns

At the surprise of seeing Rey there in his room and the low light glowing on her, Finn instinctively tried to cover himself but all he felt was the soft fabric of his shirt and pants, the ones that he normally wore to sleep every night. Stumbling over his words Finn asked Rey again why and how was she there. Thinking he must be dreaming again, Finn slapped himself again, which got him a chuckle from Rey. 

“Finn!” Rey gasped out at the sight of him slapping himself. “Stop! You’re not dreaming you silly fool.” She let herself smile at him as she approached him having backed away moments ago. 

“What do you mean this isn’t a dream? You can’t possibly be here, you should be on the Falcon in the middle of some hyperspace lane on your way back here.” 

With him being distracted from her sudden appearance, he neglected to notice how she looked. Her hair was still in her signature three buns but were a mess, strand of sweat lined her forehead and her lips were swollen. With her so close to him, he could practically smell the sex radiating off of her and himself as well, at that moment he decided that he loved that smell. 

Rey broke the silence. “We’re connected through the force I believe, that’s why we’re able to see one another and interact with each other. Finn… we’re connected… wait, you mean to tell me you thought this was all a dream the whole time??” 

Finn simply nodded.

With a wicked grin Rey spoke into his ear. “Sorry to disappoint you, but I am very real, this is very real, and dare I say I had fun.” She pulled back and kissed him full on the lips. Finn would return the kiss and smiled at the embrace. 

Pulling back Rey’s eyes lit up in excitement ,” Finn! That means you have the force too! I can feel it in you, oh! This is so exciting, I can show you the ways of the force, we can do this together!”

Eyes widening and then turning soft with adoration at her excitement, Finn simply said “, that sounds wonderful, Rey.” 

“We can start training as soon as I get back, but in the meantime… I noticed you were heading into the shower… mind if I, uh, joined you? We can talk about you having the force later, right now I would love to have you” She blushed as she asked the question.

Finn didn’t say a word as he grabbed her hand and led them further into the bathroom and away from the doorway before shutting it. Turning around he pushed her against the doorway and kissed her hard. Rey kicked her feet up and locked them around his body as he held her up by her arse, occasionally squeezing them through the fabric. 

Unlocking herself and setting her feet down, Rey began working at Finn’s clothing, and Finn noticing that they were in there to take a shower, began working at her clothes in turn, his hands rabidly roaming around trying to get the obstructive clothing off.

Tossing their clothes aside onto the floor and counters of the room, it was Rey’s turn to lead them into the shower, opening the transparisteel door as Finn gave her arse a soft smack, enjoying how it rippled after, vowing that one day he would take her there if she allowed him. 

Turning on the water and thankful that it was warm enough for their liking, the two resumed their intense activities. 

Bodies fully soaked in water, they stood there, hands roaming around one another’s body, exploring every nook and cranny, they continued to make out, Rey was essentially devouring Finn's face and plump lips as if she were starved.

Resuming their position from before entering the shower, Finn picked her up and held her against the wall of the shower and went to work on her breasts. Rey locked her strong legs around him once again and with one hand massaging his curls, the other reach down and grabbed his length, gave it a few long strokes before finally lining it up with her center. Slowly she lowered herself and allowed him to stretch her out again as if it were their first time still. 

Finn felt ecstasy as his cock stretched her out and how tight and ready she was for him. Once her cunt had adjusted to the size, it felt as if they were made for one another, finally adjusting to one another, Finn’s strong arm began to lift Rey’s body up and down as he also thrusted back and forth into her which elicited countless moans as each thrust hit her in the perfect spot.

“I need you sooo badly Finn!” Rey moaned out before jumping off him as she turned herself around, her arse up in the air, inviting him to take her from behind as she leaned into the wall. “I need you to take control Finn, please…” she pleaded to which Finn grinned and lined himself up again. 

“As you command, Miss Rey.” He drawled out before he was inside her in one smooth thrust. 

As Finn continued to fuck her from behind and picking up the pace, one hand wandered down and started to rub her cunt as the other went to given her soft breasts attention, palming them and occasionally giving them a squeeze or fondled the peaks. 

“Kriff. That. Feels. So. Goooooooood.” Rey managed to get out as she shook around his cock from the ministrations and his fucking. Finn shortly followed after and with a few more thrusts, he spilled his seed deep inside her, painting her walls with white. 

Settling after their highs. They both worked to really clean one another, soaping one another down and massaging each other’s hair. Having finished they excited out of the shower. 

Finn was the only one with clean clothes seeing as Rey in her hurry hadn’t thought to bring her own change, and the only ones she had now were soaked in their juices and smell.

Quick to think on his feet, Finn offered some of his clothes, some warm pants with a waist band she could tie, and an oversized shirt. Rey graciously accepted the clothes, and Finn sat back as he watched her out on a little show by slowly and teasingly put on her clothes, looking into his eyes the whole time, and he started right back into hers. 

Finally done getting dressed, Rey made her way and sat down on his lap as he was seated on his bed, there were plenty of room, but she chose the best seat in the room. 

Still not believing this was real, Finn pinched himself before nuzzling into her neck and planting kisses there and smiled in contemptment. 

Breaking the silence was Rey. “Finn… I gotta go back to the Falcon to make sure we actually make it back here. We’ll see each other again, I believe that.” She kissed him again and quickly swiped her tongue across his lips. “We should be back earlier than expected… go get some sleep and I fully expect you to be the first person I see.”

“I will definitely be there,” he replied as he laid down and Rey got up.

“Goodnight Finn.” 

“Goodnight Rey.” 

And with that he closed his eyes and Rey returned.

* * *

Finn practically shot up from his bed as he felt Rey was nearby, she must’ve just excited hyperspace, so he got up and quickly got ready to go out and meet her at the loading bay. Putting on his jacket, he rushed out the door and with quick strides made it. It seems he was early as no one else was present, except for a few workers guiding the landing, but he couldn’t complain as he saw the Falcon land before him. 

The ramp lowered and he felt his heart beat fast as well as feeling the beat of Rey’s heart, seemingly matching the beat and pace of his own. 

Slowly Rey made her way down and the two immediately made eye contact. They simply looked at one another in the eye and as if to confirm through the force, their feet began to move them as they broke out into a run. Colliding with one another halfway through, they tightly hugged and held onto one another. Letting out sighs and pulling away slightly, Finn reaches down and kissed her, putting all the love and adoration into it as she reciprocated the kiss back. 

“You’re really here.” Finn sighed out.

“And you’re really here.” Rey beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. I lied, I thought I would be able to put more into this chapter, but alas that’s not the case. Gonna wrap it up next chapter, this was supposed to be shorter than it turned out to be.


	4. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

As they embraced one another in the early morning. The rays of sunlight warmed their bodies and they were content to stand there, arms wrapped around another.

Their peace was short lived as the excited beeps of BB-8 grew louder as the droid sped by them,but not before accidentally hitting Rey and Finn, breaking them out of their peaceful thoughts. 

“BB! You’re back! Oh I missed you buddy!” Came the voice of Poe who paid no mind to Rey, instead his attention was all on BB-8 as he petted the droid. Poe had came out to greet the returning heroes but it seemed Finn had him beat. 

Finn and Rey stood there side by side, with Finn’s hand around Rey’s waist as they chuckled seeing Poe and BB-8 interact. Rey jokingly called out to Poe “, good to see you too General Dameron.” 

“Oh, hey Rey, yes it is good to see you back in one piece. The Falcon is in better shape under your care than it is under mines it seems.” He replies as he stood up and gestures to the Falcon behind them, before noticing how close the two were. “So Finn, when were you going to tell me about this” he then gestured to them both “, I expect a full debrief when you can.” 

The couple reddened before Rey spoke up. “We’ll tell you later, but for now me and Finn need to talk.”

“We do?” Questioned Finn.

“Yes silly.” Rey said with a peck to Finn’s cheek before they both walked off further into base, ignoring their surroundings.

Making their way to the cafeteria they grabbed some breakfast and sat down in a booth.

“So Finn, when were you going to tell me about you having the force.”

“I uh, don’t really know,” Finn nervously chuckled. “I really thought our connection was just dreams, really good dreams I might add. I never thought I seriously had the force like you did, I mean sure I’ve gotten these feelings but never seriously considered them to be the force, rather just my gut and instinct.”

“Well, good news is you have the force like me! Oh this is so exciting!! I can show you the ways of the force, that’s if you would like me to show you.” 

After a moment of thinking, Finn smiled. “I would love nothing more than to learn from the greatest Jedi I know.” 

Rey blushes as the two resumed their breakfast in blissful ignorance. 

* * *

It was a warm sunny day. In the middle of the forest was a wide clearing where the sun shone brightly onto. Finn and Rey sat across from one another meditating as scraps of leaves and twigs floated slightly around them. 

As the two meditated, both of them began to levitate. Feeling one another through the force, Finn leaned over and bridge the gap between them, placing a chaste kiss on Rey’s lips as she slowly opened her eyes and grinned into the kiss. Finn feeling her open her eyes opened his own. 

“I love you…” Finn whispered out.

Rey blushes as she reached her hand out to hold onto his. “I love you too.” 

Finally lowering themselves onto the ground the couple stood up. 

“You ready to spar, love?” Rey asks, calling her lightsaber from the tree stump to her.

“You bet I am.” Finn lightly chuckles as he does the same with his lightsaber.

Rey ignites her golden-yellow one as Finn soon follows, igniting his white saber.

“Shall we begin?” Rey asks before Finn nods. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was really supposed to only be like two chapters long but I got carried away.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point who knows how this force bond works so I decided to do it my own way. This is the superior force bond than that ratlo one. Second chapter will have smut on Rey’s way back to base hehe.


End file.
